Bliss
by Electric Risk
Summary: Katara bears the heavy burdens of her friends [pasts, shame, secrets] because they need her to, but even she has her limits. Perhaps that's why she was so fond of him: he who wanted to tell her nothing. A different twist to your average Blutara.


**Bliss**

-

_A Blutara Oneshot by:_

-Electric Risk

-**  
**

Katara was the companion of the Avatar. She was his waterbending master. She knew she would go down in history, though at this point in time it was unclear whether it would be for a great victory or a devastating failure. It all hinged on something she had not the foresight to predict. Her name might not survive the tests of time, but her deeds would; she knew this with more certainty than she knew a lot of things.

Yet, that was not her reason for befriending and fighting along side the Avatar. Katara was no seeker of glory and no seeker of fame, though she would not turn it away if, perchance it found her. She sought to do what was right, even if it was hard. She had determination and hope. She had a dream of a free and boundless future.

That was why she gave up her life, or rather began her life, for the Avatar.

In their travels, Katara served as the confidante and rock to her companions. She bore on her shoulders the burden of each past, each mistake, each heartache. She did so without being asked. She did so passing as little judgment as she could manage (she was human after all, and opinions were always a factor).

First and foremost were the trials and tribulations of her brother; helpless to prevent the death of their mother, left behind when their father left off for war, facing the death of his beloved Princess Yue, the impending romance between he and Suki (the strong, but kind Kyoshi Warrior), how he always tried so hard to what he thought best for everyone (especially his little sister). She knew her brother well; moods, behavior, attitude… everything. She knew because after so long, deep down, he expected her to.

Next there was the Avatar himself, the young boy named Aang. She bore with him his tragic past: how he became trapped in the iceberg, how he ran away from the Air Temple. Each foolish mistake that Aang believed the savior of the world should have known not to make; mostly little things –he's still learning. And she takes it all in because he needs someone to tell him that 'it's alright'. He needed someone to listen to his plights and tell him he had done nothing that cannot be fixed, nothing that hasn't already been fixed, nothing that horrible. She bore the burden of the Avatar's past because she was the Avatar's hope.

Then Toph Bei Fong. She was particularly difficult for Katara; she actively pushed Katara away. She was a headstrong girl with something to prove, and it was Katara's job to know why. Toph was hidden from the world by over-concerned parents; she grew up in an atmosphere of constant doubt, fear, and the knowledge that no one believed in her. Katara had to know this about Toph so she could make the younger girl feel better in their group. Katara had to wordlessly guide her companions to treat Toph like everyone else (even if she herself slipped up sometimes, like when she hadn't slept in two days).

And it was hard. It was a lot of work, a lot of sweat and worry. She cared deeply for all of her friends. She carried their burdens so she could protect and care for them. But it was so much for one person to bear.

She had only met General Iroh briefly, just a few times, but it was enough for her to learn that he did not need her. Not for himself at any rate. He was an older man, set in his ways. He was beyond the petty ways of discrimination. He was spiritual and in that life, he found peace and profound wisdom. Katara was mildly curious about his past, but it was nothing to the ravenous curiosity that she bore over his nephew.

Zuko was not her friend, yet she still found herself in a similar situation: confusion and curiosity. Katara registered that he might need her, that he might be of use to them at some point, but she did not know how to go about dealing with him. He only alluded to his past without his mother, he only alluded to his scar, (a "mark of shame" he might have called it), but she did not know how he acquired it. And it bothered her to be so concerned about someone she should not like, someone she should hate… Someone who betrayed her trust (that she might have given a little too easily –a fact which bothered her more) by doing what she –on some level- knew was comfortable for him. All she knew for sure about Zuko was his desire to return home and his unfailing determination.

It was all so much for one girl to bear. She simply cared too much and Katara had her limits, just like everyone else. There were only so many hardships she could bear for others before she had to consider her own wellbeing.

Perhaps that was why she was so fond of him: he who wanted to tell her nothing.

He was the masked Blue Spirit, wanted by the Fire Nation for crimes against the country. That was all she knew about him when he first appeared in her life, and it was enough to assure her he was on her side. (But she was not foolish enough to let that spawn "trust", she'd learned her lesson with Zuko.) His mask alone was a relief, because, as Zuko had proved (and even Toph with her cloudy eyes) a face can tell of plenty hardships without need of words. She did not even know the sound of his voice, so she would never trouble herself, straining to search it out everywhere she went.

He left her no clues about his identity, and for this she was so grateful.

His presence was all she knew, and she knew it well these days.

He let her speak –about nothing and everything- all without saying a word.

All without leaving.

He was there as she needed him, and she couldn't help but feel relief whenever she suddenly found herself in his presence. Strong, silent, and immobile as a stone, whenever she needed him.

It seemed as though, for once, someone was out to help her bear her burdens.

She never even had to ask.

Perhaps that was why Katara discovered she had an attraction to the "mysterious types", so long as the mysteries stayed mysteries.

All she knew for certain about the Blue Spirit was that he wanted to remain nothing more than that to her, a spirit. He did not want her entangled with his past nor contingent to his future. Their relationship spanned only the present, lasted seconds, minutes, or hours accordingly. Never more, never less. Katara did not even allow herself to wish for him to come to her, because it was always possible he would never come again.

As he wordlessly held her hand, Katara secretly hoped she might never learn his real name and that, when they did finally part for the last time there would be no great revealing. She would never have to know what she missed or gained by learning his identity. He would enter and leave her life without burden and that was the greatest gift anyone could give her.

He taught Katara one infallible truth:

Sometimes, ignorance really is bliss.

* * *

**::AN:: **Surprisingly this was inspired by School Time Shipping (which I was the last person on earth to discover). It was originally intended to be humorous, but obviously that isn't the case. I left the idea stewing in my head for too long, after which I read an angst-heavy fic that wiped all notions of humor clear out of my mind. But that's okay. I kinda like the serious Blutara (with slight Zutara undertones, because they are hard to avoid when you consider that Blutara is essentially Zutara, but with a kick-ass mask).

It's 5am people. I'm tired and this hasn't undergone -any- editing. Please feel free to leave me brutal reviews telling me what a failure I am... or, you know, how cool this oneshot is. Whatever floats your boat. I'm not here to judge.

Oh, I don't own A:TLA.

Later dudes,

-ER-


End file.
